


Spongebob's Prom Date

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Spongebob's Prom Date [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after The Chaperone, Spongebob meets a goth girl and Squidward and Sandy gets jealous.
Series: Spongebob's Prom Date [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569088
Kudos: 1





	Spongebob's Prom Date

Spongebob was making his tuxedo but he hears his phone rings.

Spongebob said "H-hello is this the Ramirez residence my name is Spongebob and I-i was hoping that your daughter want to go to the prom with me"

Spongebob hears a crow cawing and gulped

Spongebob gulped "I'll take that as a yes"

Skulls transition

Spongebob said "So your parents bought you a prom dress"

Marimar said "Si they can't talk to you on the phone even know you kept getting scared"

Spongebob said "Yeah pretty scary hey let's go to the prom"

Bubbles transition

Everyone was dancing until they saws Marimar.

Everyone screamed

Patrick said "Hi Spongebob who's your prom date"

Spongebob said "This is Marimar Ramirez Marimar this is my friends Patrick, Sandy and Squidward"

Squidward growled

Sandy said "I don't know but that girl is creepier like bats!"

Marimar said "Hi"

Squidward said "Spongebob I hate to break it to you but-"

Spongebob laughed "Are you kidding Squidward Marimar and I are polar opposites"

They sees Marimar playing creepy shadow puppets.

Patrick said "Okay but THE SHADOW PUPPETS ARE CREEPY!?"

Spongebob said "Patrick calm down what's the worst that could happen"


End file.
